RockClan
This Clan is owned by Wolfblaze if you wish you can join. But before joining here . Have fun! You can join as whatever rank you want other then leader. Welcome Hello, my name is Wolfstar, once the warrior Wolfblaze. I am leader of this Clan kittypet. Who are you? Frost? And you are a loner not a kittypet? Well then, sorry I made a mistake. If you would like to join this Clan follow me, I'll give you a tour. The Camp This is our camp. Nice don't you think? Yes, our warriors work hard to keep this Clan in order. Look around, smell the grass, it's great right? We're lucky the founder of this Clan chose a camp with no trees. The other Clans prefer that, but I can't see it. Animals are easier to spot here, even though we have it the hardest in leaf-bare when it's cold, I still think we have the best food. (View map of RockClan camp ) Food We hunt a lot of food here, but it's mostly mice in there holes and such like that. I for one prefer to hunt birds. It's rare to jump in the air farthing birds or even trying to catch them here is out grass but when we can it is great. It is also good for the Clans and all the cats in it. You have no idea how hard the leaf-bare is here. The other Clans in this forest If you join us, keep in mind we aren't the only Clans here in the forest. But there are three other Clans that are here. They are good Clans that try there best. Some may be stronger then ours at some points. Once a moon we gather and talk about the Clan and such. We're lucky to do that. At the moment all the Clans are strong, and we are not fighting. But not always. We sometimes fight the other Clans when they steal are prey or our camp and all. But we try, all the time. Sometimes we are at fault for the fights Clans have. But I do my best not to fight. We are strong as a Clan can get. Yet we did not have to have blood shed to do so. Maybe that's better then if we did fight. Allegiances Leader: Wolfstar- gray cat with green eyes RP'D by: Wolf Deputy: N/A Medicine cat: Dewbramble-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and gray spots. RP'D by: Patchy Warriors: Silverrain-Add what he/she looks like please. RP'D By Spots Falconcry-Small orange and blue-gray tom with yellow eyes. Looks just like his youngest kit Runningpaw. RP'D by Wolfblaze Swiftbird-White she-cat with red, light brown, and golden tabby stripes and pale yellow eyes RP'D by: Buffaloo Mossypebble - Slate grey and black tom with bicolored eyes and strangely lit green eyes. RP'D by: Flame Stormriver-Dark gray and white tom with blue eyes. RP'D By Patchy Runningwater-Orange and blue-gray tom with yellow eyes. RP'D By Wolfblaze Slatestream - Sleek-furred, slate-gray tom with amber eyes. RP'D by: Bramble Apprentices: Sapphirepaw- Silver she-cat with pitch black stripes and diamond blue eyes. RP'D by Flame Sparkpaw- Handsome ruddy ticked tabby tom. RP'D by Whiskers Sharpaw- gray mottled tom with white ears and a white muzzle. RP'D by: Whiskers Darkpaw - Black she-cat with ice blue eyes. RP'D by: Patchy Meadowpaw-Add RP'D by Patchy Blazepaw-Add. RP'D by Spots Queens: Stoatscar-calico she-cat RP'D by :Patchy Kits: Fernkit - brown and white tabby she-cat RP'D by: Mink Oilkit-Add description (RP'D by Flame (?)) Creekkit blue-gray tom with ice blue eyes (RP'D by Wolf) Elders: (Open) RockClan/roleplay Games Fridays s at 7:00 to whatever, will likley get changed soon, are the games! Which will take place on the forums of this wiki. For now, these are the games Guess The Warrior: Think of a cat from the series, or from FanFiction or roleplay but the if from one of those things, the fanon character should be from this wiki so others will know about him or her. One-Word-Story: Just like it sounds. We all choose a word, and go around saying a new word each time (The same word can be used as many times as one wants it though) and we come up with a story! Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Extra pages Category:Roleplay